Madness
by butterflymutiny
Summary: A young woman finds herself taking extreme measures in the form of a video blog where she tells all about her life and falling in love with an Atrian and the differences in a human pregnancy and an Atrian pregnancy. And let's not forget about all the hateful people who will not let the opinions be left unheard.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prequel: Enough

Enough was enough, Nora Clark found her emotions were boiling over. She had to do something. What she was planning would end up poking an already angry bear, but sometimes change requires a furious bear.

The young redhead positioned her small webcam, pointed it at her face. She hadn't told anyone what she was planning to do, well everyone but _her_ Atrian. She couldn't hide herself in front of the camera, she didn't want anyone else to take the heat for it. Nora's Atrian, as she likes to think of him as, was the only one she told of the blog she intended to begin. He was not happy with the idea at first, but after her very persistent agreements, he began to realize just how much this meant to her. Not to mention, he knew that he would not be able to talk the girl out of her insane idea. All he could do was try to protect her from the extremists': the Red Hawks.

Nora took a deep breath, nervous was an understatement, her hands were shaking so bad. With her first statement, her world was going to change, it had already changed the day she met the Atrians', but this was bigger, different. She knew there would be no going back from this, though there was never going back the moment she met him. "My name is Nora Clark, and I come from a small town, filled with very judgment people. So I know, at least to some extent on how my next statement will affect you." She closed her eyes, again her emotions getting the better of her. It took her a minute for her to trust her voice wouldn't crack or the tears were not going to spill over. "I'm pregnant. Big deal, right? I thought it was scary at first, then fantastic. I was so excited to meet my son or daughter, I loved the father and I wanted so badly to start this journey with him. And I still am, but I also see that I was being delusional when I thought this would be normal. Everyone having to voice their opinions on my life, my choices. Some were also… almost violent, maybe that isn't the right word. I found myself crying a lot in bathrooms, never wanting to show the racists…assholes…" again, with her pregnancy hormones, Nora was having a hard time controlling her emotions talking about her experiences. "You see, I fell in love with one of the Atrians' last year. I just want to tell you my story.

I had always felt like an outsider growing up in that small town. They would say that you had to go to church every Sunday, I wondered why? They said it to obey God's the Ten Commandments, and I would wonder who really wrote them. They would say it was wrong to believe in any other god, any other religion because the Bible said so, and I'd wonder 'But doesn't their religion say the same thing? Whose religion is correct?' They would tell me it was a sin to be gay, to love and have an intimate relationship with someone of the same sex as you. I did understand, wasn't love supposed to be pure and beautiful, wasn't that what we were always taught growing up. Why did it matter that the person you loved was the same sex, or of a different background than you? I had felt I was more open-minded than the people I lived around. I rebelled in high school, daring to love another females; but always feeling to scared to be out in the open. I practiced a different religion, again being to afraid to come clean.

Then I moved out in college and met an amazing, strong, protective man that I feel in love with. And again, people are telling me it's wrong. That I should 'stick to your own kind'. To you I say, it's my life. I am rebelling again. Mind your own business."

Nora quickly hit the stop button and uploaded the first video to her simple blog with the title, "Enough is Enough" and a short description of the video "I may or may not be the first, but I am the first to document a human/Atrian pregnancy."

Then as she yawned, Nora climbed into bed and snugged up to the very angry Atrian beside her. His arms crossed over his chest, his muscles bulging from how tight he was holding his arms together. His jaw was clearly clenched, making the woman laugh at the big, strong Atrian. "Drake, please." He softened at her plea and laid down under the covers with her for the night. Not that he was planning to go anyway after she had publicly announced to the world that she was having an alien's baby on the internet. No he was not going to leave her side…ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Empire

Note: Sorry this took so long, I got stuck at the end. I am not so good with introductions. Hopefully it won't take so long to get going now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. Also, I don't have much experience with actually uploading my stories, I am trying to figure out how to upload new chapters. Hope this worked.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Empire

It had been several days since she posted her first video online. Not much has changed in her life so far. She could still walk down the street without being tormented by opinionated bigots, well if Drake wasn't with her that is.

But online, her video had generated several comments. The majority were what she expected, hateful disturbing threats; these she ignored. What she didn't expect was that not one single person was being kind, or open-minded, or considerate of her condition.

Nora ran her fingers along the markings on Drake's neck as he changed the channel, looking for something to watch. While most wouldn't notice the slight rise in the corner of his lips, Nora had spent enough time around him to notice the slightest movements he makes.

Risking ruining the mood, Nora took a deep breath before blurting out what had been on her mind since she started the blog. "We should tell our friends and family before they hear it from someone else."

Drake didn't react to her statement the way she had imagined he would, he just sighed, "I know." Whether it was on purpose or a subconscious action, he gently placed his hand on her stomach; which in turn caused her stomach to erupt with butterflies. The butterflies quickly turned into nausea, which caused her to jump up and run to the bathroom.

~1 and a half years ago~

As usual, Nora was the last to the party; always procrastinating left her crunching time to move find an apartment, move in, and make it to classes on time. Just a couple of days until the first day of class, and Nora was just now moving into her apartment. An apartment which she found was an excellent deal, it wasn't until a few hours ago that she had found out why; some of the Atrians were attending the university here and the girls were housed here. The place was empty except for a few random people and the horde of SEC gaurds that were patrolling the first floor.

Nora was walking up four flights of stairs with the least heavy box from her car. By the time she had made it to her stop, she was breathing heavily. Crap this was going to be annoying.

After finally reaching her new, incredibly cheap apartment, she placed the box on the ground and pulled out her keys. Inside the apartment, she found it was already set up. A couch and two matching chairs were placed around the glass coffee table, all facing the large television in an entertainment center. Pictures of three girls littered the walls and entertainment center. One of the girls was clearly an Atrian, while the other two were human. Great, she was placed with girls who already knew each other well. She sure wasn't going to feel like the third wheel (sarcasm if you couldn't hear it).

"Hi." One of the girls from the picture pulled Nora's attention from the pictures hanging on the wall. "I'm Emery. You must be our roommate." Her voice was almost to sweet for Nora to stomach and the smile she was sporting seemed well practiced.

"Nora."

"Julia and I have already picked our rooms out over here." She pointed to the right side (from Nora's position) of the apartment. "You can have your pick of the two left. I don't think we are going to get another roommate, either no one is willing to tolerate the Atrians or are afraid of being targeted by the Red Hawks."

 _Thanks. I hadn't thought of that._ Now she had visions of the apartment building blowing up in her mind. She was going to be up all night. Nora headed to the rooms on the left side of the apartment. There were three doors down that hallway, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Upside, she doesn't have to share a bathroom with anyone. She opened to the door that was directly across the tiny hall from the bathroom, she figured all the rooms were the same. The room had a small twin-sized bed in it already, but no other furniture. She placed her box of dresses on the bed, thinking of all the furniture and decorations she'd have to buy to make this place her own.

"Julia and I can help you bring your stuff up if you need it."

"That would be great, thank you." The more help she got the faster it would be done. The three girls headed down the flight of stairs.

Once they were on the first floor, Nora wished the SEC guards would help, but she knew their job wasn't to help tiny college students but to protect humans and Atrians from each other. Each of the girls took a box up to the room, four down about 12 more to go. Clothes, bedding, bathroom stuff, old time movies and books were all soon in Nora's room; which each girl dripping with sweat and out of breath. She quickly said her thank you's to Julia and Emery and began to pull out and put away her belongs. Nora vaguely hoped she hadn't been too rude to the girls, it wasn't that she didn't like them it was just that she didn't like meeting and getting to know new people. Most people she met had little in common with her, and even less understanding of her. So Nora had this bad habit of assuming everyone disliked her and distrusted her; though she reminded herself she was going to spend the next two years at least here with Julia and Emery so she would have to force herself to engage in conversations with them.

~3 weeks after moving in~

Nora was drenched, water threatening to fill her lungs as her arms desperately pushed herself forward in the sea of flesh eating fish. She knew the fish were ripping at her skin, but she didn't feel the pain. She only saw the red staining the water around her. Her heart racing as she could see an island on the horizon, but no matter how hard she pushed forward she never could reach the island.

"Hey," a deep masculine voice rang through her color dreams of swimming with flesh eating fish, causing her to jerk awake. Her eyes snapped open, a pair of blue eyes staring at her a few feet from her face. As her racing heart sped up, she traced the marks along his neck with her eyes. She let out a long nervous breath she hadn't known she held back as his muscles rippled underneath his tight shirt. "Can I get my belt?"

She followed the length of his arm, pointing towards the couch underneath her. Then she finally remembered the situation she was currently in. She was laying in her underwear, the cover had fallen onto the floor in the middle of the night. She could feel the blush instantly covering every inch of her face.

She quickly pulled the belt out from under her and handed it to the stranger who was studying her as she had studied him just moments before. With the belt in hand, he walked out into the dark morning.

Over the last few weeks, Nora had become close with one of the Atrians that Emery and Julia introduced her to; Teri. The night before Emery and Julia had invited Nora to go to a new Karoke bar, and the three girls ended up in the Atrians apartment and continued signing and drinking late into the night. How her clothes ended up on the floor, Nora couldn't remember, nor did she remember anyone ever telling her that there was a guy in the Atrians' apartment.

But in the end, Nora found the mysterious Atrian man on her mind quite often over the next few days.


End file.
